User talk:Marius.deaconu
Hehe, Welcome! :P Alexandru 16:35, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Very welcome, if there's anything I can help you with, I'm here 16:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe you could buy (for free ) yourself a home somewhere in Lovia. We have five towns: Sofasi, Newhaven, Hurbanova and Kinley, and only one city: Noble City. You could also look for headquarters for your company, somewhere in the Old Harbor, Transcity or Hightech Valley. 17:03, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Colors If you build shops or stores or bars, you have to watch the map colors. Your internet cafe should always be in the pink part. 18:53, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Citizen You're almost a Lovian citizen, which has many benefits. For a list of these benefits: click here. If you become a citizen (just about 20 more edits), you can vote in the Federal Elections and in the State Elections before they're finished 13:09, 12 January 2008 (UTC) I heard you're looking for a deliverer of foods and general stuff for you shop chains. I can offer you a deal with Quality Holding, a large holding with lots of food producing companies that offer all kinds of products in high quality. Please answer soon. 20:34, 12 January 2008 (UTC) InterBus Nu sunã mai bine: InterBus is an Adlibitan company that is also active in Lovia, for example. Alexandru 17:02, 16 January 2008 (UTC) (btw, esti aproape un cetatean in Lovia. Mai ai de facut cam 5 modificari :D:P. Citizen (2) + note You're a citizen. I just need your official (or you can make one up) surname. Please vote in our Federal Elections for the most suitable candidates. Also check the State Elections and you can also buy yourself a second residence. 19:03, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Note Please don't change the colors! 19:03, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Message Hi Marius, it's me again, and this time I'd like you to reply on this message. I want to say you a couple of things: first of all: the Federal Elections. It's great you want to join Lovia politics, but according to the Constitution and the election regulations, I can't allow you to run for MOTC after two weeks of elections. Furtheron, I would like if you'd answer my question. Look well at this page and you'll see there are already 7 (!) question, of which you didn't answer one! Please do that and listen more carefully to what's said. If you'd like to join politics, you can become Chairman of one of the Noble City neighborhoods, and later on, when there are mid-term elections, you can as well become MOTC after all. Okay? Pleaaaase (!) answer, 16:20, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :I think you misunderstood me or I expressed me wrong: you can't run for MOTC, but that doesn't mean you can't vote in our FedEls. 16:34, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hi there! Why don't you vote in the Forum:State elections? I think they would really like to hear your voice down there Greetings from Little Frisco, 11:49, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to a new neighbor ! Hope you enjoy the magnificant views ! Lars 13:17, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :You both will! You live in Noble City's greatest apartment building, with a gorgeous view on the Noble City Bay. 16:16, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Ambasador Vrei tu sa fii Ambasadorul Adlibitei în Lovia? Alexandru 10:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC) : Vrei cu sau fara jurnalul adlibitenilor (you have to keep it actual)? Alexandru 18:44, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oki :-). Nu vreau sa-te supar.. dar poti scrie tu sectiile goale? Alexandru 14:22, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Naranja Congratulations, I'm glad to have a Adlibitan ambassador in Lovia, and I think you'll do great. If there is anything you or your citizens in Lovia want help with, you can ask me, or my colleague, Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev. And of course, I guess Alexandru will be here as well to stand by you. Good luck and again, 15:37, 12 February 2008 (UTC) IBC I've just reade that you want to buy IBC. Well, you can have it. I just ask 1 thing: if you launch a television station in UWN, don't call it Alpha (like on the page), I want to re-use it in Libertas. Have fun with it! --Maarten (???) 19:32, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :(Just changed spelling 12:15, 23 February 2008 (UTC)) Citizen News |} : 13:17, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::I see you use the surname Stefan. Would you like your official surname Deaconu to Stefan? That's possible (and free!). 13:45, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::I see you want to change your name after all? 16:52, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Behaviour You are blocked for a period of three days for: * the use of highly abusive language against other users. * inappropriate behaviour on forums You have the right: * to remain silent. * to talk to your lawyer (in Adlibita for instance) * to ask your lawyer to talk to us The state of Lovia will charge you for this inappropriate behaviour in a Supreme Court trial. 11:47, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :About what happened in the pub: you are not blocked for your actions for independence. This is about your behaviour. I only block users when I'm opiniated they have destroyed content, used offensive language or have gone into the laws. 11:52, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::WTF? Where?!?!?! Alexandru 14:12, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::These blocks are very suspictious. I can tell you that you've rewened the relationship between Adlibita and Lovia. It's over, finito. Alexandru 17:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) We will free you, to further peace processes positively. We are working a system to step out of UWN and wish to keep the situation down for three weeks. More comment is on UWN.wikia. 12:57, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :sorry for all things Pierlot 11:03, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's good you apologize to Marius. Pierlot is blocked for one day for vandalism and edit war. 11:04, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Federal Police Dear Mr. Ştefan, are you willing to become a Federal Police Officer? This honorable function would be very suited on you. It means you will have to patrol and control, and sometimes do some other police work on the streets. Do you agree with this honorable job offer? I can assure you chances to become a FP Sergeant later on, and even higher if you'd like and you work thoroughly. Greetings, George Matthews 18:58, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Dear Mr. Ştefan, :I hope you are aware of what you've done. That is vandalism, the kind of thing a policeman fights against. I hope you understand we cannot keep "criminals", as you have proved to be for one day, in our police team. So I decided to fire you as a Police Officer. You will be able to return and clear your name as "criminal" if you would like to do so. I hope you will take up your life the way it was and should be, :I salute you, George Matthews 14:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Vandalism You have made vandalist edits (including here). You are blocked by the site administrators for three days for site vandalism. 16:03, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Alexandru Latin Trial I've seen that you became the new lawyer. I hope that you won't negate this task. Because the defence has neglected their former round, I added a time limit for the second one (25/04). If this causes any trouble, please tell me. The Supreme Court Judge, 18:31, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Orkan You are the new chairman of Orkan Pierlot McCrooke 12:50, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:20, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Inauguration Mr Ştefan, You have been elected in the Mid-term Elections, 2008. Congratulations! Our Prime Minister inaugurated you on this page. That means you are a Member of the Congress from now on! That is great news, and that brings some information along: * You can propose law articles and other proposals in the First Chamber, where you and your colleagues can discuss the proposal. * You can replace the proposals to the Second Chamber once you think they will be accepted. There, you and your colleagues will vote on this proposal. Good luck! Yours, 19:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Proposal There is a new proposal in the Second Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 11:07, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Bună :D Scuzaţii-mă. Could you please support Ben Opat' at Forum:State elections? It is very important that our state gets a governour. Mulţumesc pentru ajutor ;) --OWTB 15:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) IBC The International Broadcasting Company is yours. Could you please finish it? 09:49, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Holidates Hey, can I ask you what dates you are on holiday or what days you expect to be inactive? We as site administrators would like to plan our holiday period and it could be helpful to know who's gone when. Not obliged, but prefered. 17:37, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Congress Alert Dear Mr Ştefan, As Member of the Congress, we would like you to vote for the following proposal you haven't voted for yet; # Vreêland recognition # Smoking ban proposal # Amendment to the Hamlet Act # LANDFA Act proposal Thank you! 11:05, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Oceana News |} |} 10:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) MOTC Dear Member of the Congress, Lately there has been quite some political activity. A lot of proposals can be already voted for in the Second Chamber or are in the making in the First one. Here is a list of things you should take a look at: * The renewed LANDFA Act * The Fourth Amendemend * The recognition of South Ossetia and Abkhazia * The recognition of the Lovian Dollar * The First State Report I hope to see your votes/comments soon, the Prime Minister 07:50, 31 August 2008 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Dear Hurbanovan Time has come to support your candidate, Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL)! He needs your vote, otherwise, Oceana will lose its identity. Please consider a vote before October 18 when the vote closes! Many thanks in advance! Bucu 11:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oceana State Council Elections 2013 As a citizen and inhabitant of Oceana, you are entitled to vote for your favourite candidate during the State Council Elections. Voting ends on October 14th. --OuWTB 15:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:25, February 17, 2017 (UTC)